This relates to calibration, and, more particularly, to calibration of displays in electronic devices during manufacturing.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information.
Display color performance for a given display can be characterized by a native white point. The native white point of a display is commonly defined by a set of chromaticity values. The chromaticity values associated with the native white point are used to represent the color produced by the display when all colors of display pixels in the display are operating at full power.
Due to manufacturing variations, the native white point of one display may be different from the native white point of another display. Display color performance variations of this type can pose challenges when attempting to manufacture electronic devices having consistent display color performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide calibration systems for calibrating electronic devices with color displays.